


Blades of Grass, Wisps of Clouds

by RKaye



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKaye/pseuds/RKaye
Summary: Magnus takes some time to try not to think too hard.





	Blades of Grass, Wisps of Clouds

Some people probably wouldn’t lay down in the grass at the park, but Magnus didn’t really care. 

A soft breeze blew over him and the longer blades of grass tickled at his face and bare arms. He took a deep breath in through his nose, and, as he exhaled, opened his eyes to the deep blue sky above him. 

The clouds were wispy and sparse, with no real shape to them, but he ignored their shapelessness. He invented designs from them, connecting invisible dots. He found a fish, a tree, a dolphin, and seven different breeds of dogs. 

Heat from the sun warmed his skin and pulled up memories from his days before the Century. Days he spent with friends; days he spent alone. Thinking about those days made his head hurt, though, so he tried not to think. He just imagined feeling another sun on his skin once again.

Pre-Century thinking was something Magnus tried not to do. The memories of his life on Túsun still made his brain feel funny. He was conflicted. He had lost so much, but he had gained so much. He got to have adventures like no other. He got a family that, despite their faults and his own, love him and each other.

He had gotten Julia.

Julia always made his head clear up.

If nothing else had been worth the Century, Julia was. 

The time he had with Julia hadn’t been enough, but he wasn’t sure that a lifetime with her would have been enough. A thousand lifetimes wouldn’t have been enough. 

A stirring in the grass pulled him from his thoughts. The puppy at his side stretched and yawned before moving to lay his head on Magnus’ chest.

“Aw, are you ready to go home, puppers?” Magnus cooed at the dog as it lazily scratched at its ear. “Are you a tired boy?”

Magnus clipped the leash to the puppy’s harness and stood, setting him back on the grass. The puppy stretched and yawned again, obviously exhausted from a day of napping at Magnus’ side. Magnus chuckled at the dog and started walking leisurely through the park. 

“C’mon, Johann,” he said, as if Johann was listening, “If we hurry we can catch Taako and Angus before they leave for the school.” 

Johann barked happily in response. Magnus gave his leash a little slack, allowing him to wander slightly off-path to sniff at some bushes.

The trees and flowers swayed gently in the breeze. Birds chirped softly, and bees buzzed along on their business. Squirrels harassed picnickers and bench-sitters for food. Dogs trotted happily beside their owners. Parents watched their children play together. Couples walked hand in hand.

Magnus smiled.

This was the world Julia had lived and loved.

He was glad to protect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time poster here. This is not the first TAZ fic I’ve written, but it is the first I’ve felt good about posting, so please let me know if it blows.
> 
> It’s not been edited, natch, so let me know what I goofed.


End file.
